1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the invention relates to a method for entrained flow gasification with very high capacity that can be used for supplying large scale syntheses with synthesis gas. A gasifier for use in this method is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/359,608, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference. The invention allows for conversion of combustibles processed into pulverized combustible dusts such as hard coal and lignite, petroleum coke, solid grindable residues but also solid-liquid suspensions, called slurries into synthesis gas. The combustible is thereby converted through partial oxidation into CO— and H.sub.2-containing gases at temperatures ranging from 1,200 to 1,900.degree. C. using a gasification agent containing free oxygen at pressures of up to 80 bar. This occurs in a gasification reactor having a multiple burner array and by a cooled gasification chamber.
2. The Prior Art
In a gas production technique, the autothermal entrained flow gasification of solid, liquid and gaseous combustibles has been known for many years. For reasons of synthesis gas quality, the ratio of combustible to oxygen-containing gasification agents is chosen such that higher carbon compounds are completely cleaved into synthesis gas components such as CO and H.sub.2 and that the inorganic constituents are discharged in the form of a molten slag.
According to different systems well known in the art, gasifying gas and molten slag can be discharged separately or together from the reaction chamber of the gasification apparatus, as this is shown in German Patent No. DE 197 18 131 A1. Systems provided with a refractory lining or cooled systems are known for bounding the reaction chamber structure of the gasification system from inside.